Til' Fate do us together
by leemichelle09
Summary: A overweight, lazy, low self-esteem girl meets a boy online that weirdly goes to her school. As what fate has for them to meet online, what will happen in reality? the girl comes to find that everyone deserves a chance in love, no matter what
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Summer, the most boring season of the year. Sitting at home doing nothing but, chat online all day is what I do only in the summer. I wake up around one in the afternoon everyday and start my day by signing onto my chatting online account. I don t know how to pronounce it but whatever. The school year starts tomorrow, which means today is the last day of summer vacation, and boy; does it stink.  
Hi, I m Clarisse Kent. I m not a average girl, I say. I have short dark brown shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, and am slightly overweight. I don t take judgments seriously, and I don t dare to care about my life so much, because it s already stupid enough. My mom calls me a low life because I just sit around and stare on the computer screen 24/7. I never had a boyfriend, and I don t care about having one, but sometimes, I wonder how it feels like having one in person. The only relationships that I had was the ones I met online, and it doesn t really help me on anything. Boyfriends or not, I ll never have one because guys my age these days like girls that are athletic skinny, pretty, and with brains, unlike me. It s around eleven-thirty p.m now, and I m still online chatting with people around the world, which I call my friends . Late nights, are the ones that kills me the most. I get dark circles and bad headaches when I wake up in the morning but, I m quite use to it now. As I was about to sign off, a small private chat box pops up with the name mutantboy13 :

mutantboy13 : Hey

sweetdollface7 : Hi(:

mutantboy13 : ASL?

sweetdollface7 : huh?

mutantboy13 : ASL? as in Age, sex, location

sweetdollface7 : Uhmm? huh?

mutantboy13 : Yea? a.s.l, for example- 15 m ca

sweetdollface7 : Oh? LOL, never heard of that before.

mutantboy13 : so, ASL?

sweetdollface7 : Why?

mutantboy13 : No?

sweetdollface7 : LOL, Uhmm 15 f Ca?

mutantboy13 : NO WAY! ME TOO! I live in cali too.

sweetdollface7 : Uhmm okay?

mutantboy13 : What city do you live in?

sweetdollface7 : Merced & you?

mutantboy13 : WTF? me too! Do I know you? have I seen you before?

sweetdollface7 : WTHeck? That s weird and kinda scary.

mutantboy13 : how?

sweetdollface7 : Idk, what do you think? DUH!

mutantboy13 : Oh? LOL, so.

sweetdollface7 : Are you lying?

mutantboy13 : No, why would I lie?

sweetdollface7 : Because this is a chat room full of weirdo s around the world.

mutantboy13 : Weirdo s like you? HAH! Jk

sweetdollface7 : Uhm yea? Sure LOL

mutantboy13 :what school do you go to?

sweetdollface7 : why do you want to know?

mutantboy13 : Just wondering(:

sweetdollface7 : And why would I tell?

mutantboy13 : Because I want to know.

sweetdollface7 : What school do you go to then?

mutantboy13 : GVHS (Golden valley)

sweetdollface7 : WHAT THE ?

mutantboy13 : What?

sweetdollface7 : I go there too!

mutantboy13 : LOL, really?

sweetdollface7 : Are you stalking me?

mutantboy13 : Uhh? no, you want me to? Give me your number & address, lol, JK sweetdollface7 : Your scary

mutantboy13 : Well, your weird

mutantboy13 : LOL, so?

sweetdollface7 : Are you gonna be a sophomore?

mutantboy13 : yea? hbu?

sweetdollface7 : yea

mutantboy13 : that s cool, so what s your name?

sweetdollface7 : why?

mutantboy13 : so we can meet tomorrow? since we go to the same school.

sweetdollface7: uhmm? no

mutantboy13 : why?

sweetdollface7 : Because I don t know you well enough

mutantboy13 : fine, I ll tell you mines,  
if you tell me yours. deal?

sweetdollface7: sure

mutantboy13 : my name is Dylan(:

sweetdollface7 : Dylan, what?

mutantboy13 : Dylan Oh. you?

sweetdollface7: never heard of you before

mutantboy13 : that s rude!

sweetdollface7: what?

mutantboy13 : never heard of you before maybe I heard of you! what s your name?

sweetdollface7: you don t need to know

mutantboy13 : yes I do, we made a deal

sweetdollface7 : but we didn t shake on it

mutantboy13 : you re mean :P

sweetdollface7: no I m not

mutantboy13 : are you shy?

sweetdollface7 : no

mutantboy13 : then tell me your name

sweetdollface7: Fine

mutantboy13 : what s your name? :D

sweetdollface7: bye, I got to go now

mutantboy13 : that s mean, that s such a bitch move right there.

sweetdollface7: bitch move? how?

mutantboy13 : I told you my name when you asked, and you won t tell me yours when I asked you.

sweetdollface7 : so?

mutantboy13 : that s such a bitch move.

sweetdollface7: don t call me a bitch

mutantboy13 : I didn t call you one

sweetdollface7: yea you did

mutantboy13 : no I didn t

sweetdollface7: whatever, desperate jerk

mutantboy13 : now that s offensive, bitch move

sweetdollface7: omg, fine! my name is clarisse kent, happy?

mutantboy13 : yes

sweetdollface7: .

mutantboy13 : now that s better

sweetdollface7: okay, byye

mutantboy13 : wait! what s your email?

sweetdollface7: you don t need to know stalker

mutantboy13 : yep, that s me

sweetdollface7: I know you should be ashamed of yourself

mutantboy13 : says the girl with the name sweetdollface7

sweetdollface7 : you have a problem with my name?

mutantboy13 : yea I do

sweetdollface7 : what then?

mutantboy13 : it says sweet but,I bet your as bitter as bitter cucumber, it has doll face but I bet its as ugly as a cucumber. LMFAO

sweetdollface7 : and I bet your deformed looking,  
just like how your name describes you(:

mutantboy13 : Oh, so you got jokes now

sweetdollface7 : says [mutant]-?boy 13

mutantboy13 : haha

sweetdollface7 : whatever, go away

mutantboy13 : your such a bitch! now I called you a bitch

sweetdollface7 : a bitch like your mom

mutantboy13 : yea, exactly

sweetdollface7 : good

mutantboy13 :GOOD!

sweetdollface7 : GOOD !

mutantboy13 : GOOD!  
!

sweetdollface7 : your so annoying!

mutantboy13 : like your mouth!

sweetdollface7 : PSSH!

mutantboy13 : you know its true

sweetdollface7 : shut the fuck up

mutantboy13 : make me

sweetdollface7 : shut up!

mutantboy13 : :DDDDDDDDD

sweetdollface7 : whatever

mutantboy13 : your too weird to be a normal girl

sweetdollface7 : and your too annoying to be a boy

mutantboy13 : that s what she said

sweetdollface7: shut up

mutantboy13 : go to sleep ugly bitter cucumber

sweetdollface7 : shut up deform bitch

mutantboy13 : that s it! you re gonna get it If I meet you in person,

sweetdollface7 : get what?

mutantboy13 : you ll know soon

sweetdollface7 : pssh! like you can do shit

mutantboy13 : just watch your back

sweetdollface7 : I will, and I won t be seeing you

mutantboy13 : just watch your back, ugly cucumber

sweetdollface7 : yea sure. whatever bye

- sweetdollface7 has sign off

I couldn t believe it, some dude name Dylan Oh threatened me! I m scared. I slowly grasped for air, taking big breaths one at a time to cool myself down. He s just messing around right? I said quietly to myself. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face before bed, like I do every night. I turned on the lights, then the water faucet and quickly splashed water on my face and then turned off the faucet. I looked into the mirror and I can see my goose bumps and hair sticking out of my skin; I am that scared of what he said, which I have no idea if he s lying or not. I turned off my bathroom and bedroom lights and walked to my bed, and laid down on my back stiffly, looking at the bedroom ceiling wall. he s just lying, I said to myself again, quickly falling asleep silently.  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP six-thirty three, and it s the first day of school. I woke up feeling like a dying beast in a forest and went straight to the bathroom to wash up and got ready. Walking to the bus stop is no big deal, its just the fact that I m so tired. CLARISSE! HEY!, screamed Nata excitedly. Nata is one of my best friend. Nata has brown longish shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and very slim. She is very unique with clothes taste and bi-sexual as well. Nata was wearing a White DC v-neck, with a colorful plaid scarf, white Dc buckle belt, with Dark blue ripped jeans, and black vans while strapping on her shoulder was a tan tote bag with the word peace on it. hi Nata, I said killing the mood, why so glum? she said are you feeling okay? Yea, I hope so, I did something stupid, and now I m scared to death, I said. Nata gave me a weird look, and continued to smile excitedly. what did you do? Nata said. I ll tell you later, I said.  
We finally got to the bus stop and it is now seven- eighteen; the bus usually get here like around seven-twenty three. As Nata and I cross the street, we see Mecca already there at the stop texting. MECCA! HEY! Nata said excitedly again, when our way here was total silence and dead. Hi NATA! Mecca said excitedly also. Mecca is also my other best friend. She s like those skinny girls that every guy drool over because of their beauty . Mecca was wearing a plain white v-neck, dark gray skinny jeans, and gold sandals with a white Gucci hand bag. hi Mecca, I said hi Clarisse! she said smiling at her phone. She glanced at me with a curious look, what s wrong with you? she said. she did something bad supposedly again, said Nata. Mecca stares at me for a moment and smiles, what you do this time? she said. I stared at Mecca closely and I noticed that she has two purple bruises on her neck. hello? Mecca said; what are those two purple bruises? I said out of the blue, changing the whole topic. what? she said. eww! what is that! said Nata. what is what? Mecca said smiling again. Those brusies! I snapped. Oh these? said Mecca, they re just bruises from Mark. what did he do to you? Nata said, Are those marks? Mecca smiled even bigger, and then she laughed. haha, yea, he told me that he loves me and these marks are to say that I m his. Nata and I stared at her without saying a word and just stared at her without blanking an eye. ew, we both said.  
The bus pulls over and we got on the bus and sat three in a seat. So, why are you so sad? said Nata, Oh yea huh! what were you gonna tell us? said Mecca curiously again. It s so weird, I said, what s weird? tell us! we want to know, said Nata. When I was on Chat room, this dude name mutantboy13 sent me a private message, I said. so? what s so bad about that? Mecca said carelessly. no, like I was talking to him and he said he s from Merced, and that he goes to GV, I said. They both stared at me with confusion, and just looked at me. I don t get it, what s so bad about that? said Nata, is that bad? He could be a pedifile! and rape you, said Mecca. Shut up! don t fuckn say that stupid! I said seriously, that s scary! and disgusting! shut up, don t say shit like that to me. sorry, gosh, I was just playing, Mecca said giving me an offended look. so, what s wrong about that? why are you so bummed out about it? Nata said, what you say to him? or what d he say to you? We talked, He goes to our school, he lives in Merced, and he wanted to know my name, and I said no, you don t need to know my name, and he said let s make a deal, blah blah blah, and he said his name was Dylan oh? I think and after that I didn t tell him my name and he got mad or whatever and said something about me making a bitch move and then we argued and blah blah blah, and he told me to watch my back since we go to the same school, I said exaggerating. oh wow, he s just messing with you, said Nata, your just thinking too much. Or maybe he s not, said Mecca in a scary tone. besides, I m pretty sure there s no such thing as Dylan oh or whatever his name is, said Nata.  
The bus pulls over in the school horseshoe and we got off the bus. Dylan! what s up! said this boy in a red and black flannel, gray jeans, and black vans, sitting on the school steps. We, turned our heads and saw this handsome light skin boy, with dark brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, with the cutest dimples and smile that just melted us away. He was probably about five feet five, with a Abercrombie model body, wearing a dark plain gray tee, with a black vest, black skinny jeans that s a bit sagging around his waist with a gray belt holding it up, and black high-top vans. do you think he s.. said Nata quietly, I don t think so, said Mecca drooling. I hope he s not, I said.  
Hi! someone said from behind. We turned back around and we see Ben smiling with excitement. Ben, he s one of our close friends and he s pretty bi-sexual as well. He has short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is slightly over weight as well. He s wearing a brown aeropostale shirt with light blue jeans, and black and white converse. hi ben! how was your summer? said Mecca back into reality. Am I dreaming? said Nata, Uhm? I don t think you are? Ben said. I think we are, I said agreeing with Nata. Nata and I just stood there looking at the Dylan guy as he shaked hands with the boy that called his name and walked away. snap out of it! Mecca said while laughing. What s with them? he said with a weird look. they re being lame, said Mecca. No we re not! said Nata.  
The bell rings and it s off to first period. My first period class is World history, and it s on the 300 wing. As I walk to room 319, I see the Abercrombie guy walk in to the class as well. My heart started to beat faster, and my hands starts to sweat as I enter the room. What I hate about entering a classroom is that, everybody looks at you when you enter, it s like entering a freak show with everyone looking at you, and when they whisper, it sounds like as though they are talking about you. I sat down in an empty seat next to an exchange student from Japan and her name was Sakura Yamada. Hi, she said bowing her head smiling at me with her Japanese accent in English. Hi, I said smiling back. what s your name? she said shyly. Clarisse, Clarisse Kent, I said, how about you? what s your name? she then smiled even bigger and looked even more confident than me, Sakura, Sakura Yamada she said. I looked at her and I notice that she s a little plump unlike most Japanese girls, she has super short hair to her neck, light brown eyes, and a cute smile with small dimples that barely shows. She was wearing a light pink shirt that said love life, live your life printed on it, with light gray skinny jeans and white vans. The second bell rings and I see the boy sitting across the room smiling his sweet smile, while flirting with a few girls. Settle down students! said Ms. Freggs, the history teacher, Welcome to the 10th grade, or should I say welcome back to school. I stared at her and man, she s pretty short for a white girl. when I call your name please say hear, excuse me if I pronounce your name wrong, but first off, I m Ms. Freggs, and I ll be your world history teacher from the year. As she was calling our names, alphabetical order, I start to have chills running up my back. Clarisse Kent? Clarisse Kent? she called out. I soon felt Sakura s arm nudging my arm to wake up. huh? I said. huh? said Ms. Freggs Are you Clarisse Kent? I looked at her to get my mind straight, without saying a word. Hello? she said in a pissed of tone, what d you say? I said suddenly feeling embarrassed. Are you Clarisse Kent? she said again, huh?, I said stupidly again. The whole class giggled, and I felt stupid. Are you or are you not, Clarisse Kent? She snapped with rage in her voice, uhmm, yes I am, I said quietly again. Then say here! she said sounding annoyed. here I said feeling even more embarrassed, and it s only been 5 minutes into class. I looked around and I see the Abercrombie boy staring at me with a strange look. I turned back around, knowing that I m going to die soon. Sakura Yamada? Ms. Freggs called out, here! Sakura said while staring at me weirdly with her eyes opened up big. Tyler Yamada? Ms. Freggs called out, right here! said someone across the room. I turned around to see who it was, and it was the Abercrombie boy. I then suddenly felt relieved.  
The bell finally rings 50 minutes later, for us to go to our next class. As I walked out of the door to algebra, I felt someone poking my shoulder. hey, someone said from behind. I turned around and it was the Abercrombie boy, Tyler. hi? I said shyly, Your pretty funny, it brings out the cuteness in you, he said smiling his sweet, sweet smile. I stood there just looking at him with a blank face as though I saw a ghost. uhmm? haha, see you later, he said while touching my shoulder see you later okay? later. uh huh, I said quietly. I turned back around and watched him walk to his friends that were waiting for him to go to their next class. The second bell rings and I finally snapped out of it. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I m late! I m late! I said panicking.  
I got to English, 25 seconds late out of breath and again every stared at me. thank you for joining us, said Mr. Sanders looking very disappointed. I looked around for a seat and I see Nata, Mecca, and Ben waving at me at a group table with one empty seat. Over here! Claire! over here! Nata yelled out to me. I walked over to the table and sat down next to Ben. Why are you late? Mecca said curiously, he..he..he he.. I said out of breath. They stared at me curiously even more, he? he what? said Mecca. I then smiled and gave my eyes became blurry. are you crying? said Ben, water is coming our of your eyes. No! I ran here! they re allergies, I said. so why are you late? Nata said. Nothing, I lied smiling even more. uhmm? okay then? said Mecca. I looked at Ben and he gave me a weird look, stop smiling like that! it s scaring me, geez, he said.  
Second period finally ended, and so did p.e, and algebra. It s now lunch and I went to go meet Nata, Mecca, Ben, and the rest of the friends at the bench area like last year. I m so tired! said Nata while stretching her arms. me too! said Mecca yawning, me three, said Ben yawning and stretching at the same time. lazy asses, I said smiling still, while eating my burger. why are you still smiling? said Nata biting into her burger. Yea why? said Ben with his mouth full. Something did happen huh? said Mecca playing with her fruit, that s why you won t tell us. I smiled even bigger and looked at them three, staring back at me. haha, I don t know, I said giggling. what happened? tell us! said Nata anxiously. okay! I said, giving up. Remember the boy from this morning? I said. The guy with the pretty guy? said Nata excitedly into my story. YEA! I said. We both then screamed with joy. okay? said Mecca smiling. uhmmm.? said Ben. His name isn t Dylan, it s Tyler, and I think he s Japanese, I said. Nata then looked at me with a confused face. Japanese? He doesn t look asian! she said. I know! That s what I thought! I said. So, what about him? said Mecca smiling even more. He s in my class, and I made a fool out of myself in first period and after class, he poked my shoulder and said that I m funny which brings out the cuteness in me, I said smiling even more. I looked at their faces and it was just a blank expression. The atmosphere then became awkward between us. I looked at Ben and food was coming out of his mouth, dropping down to us tray. What? I said.  
The atmosphere was still dead and awkward, until I saw Sakura sitting alone on a table eating lunch by herself. Hey, Sakura! Come sit over here! I yelled out nicely. The three then turned their heads and looked at her coming to our table. You know her? said Mecca. yea? if I didn t know her I wouldn t invite her or know her name, I said. Sakura came and sat down next to me shyly and bowed her head saying hi to them. hi, I m Ben, he said shaking her hand with his eyes opened wide. hi Ben, she said shaking his hand with her eyes opened wide also. Nata, Mecca and I stared at them for a moment back and forth and then looked at eachother and smiled. hi! I m Nata and this is Mecca! nice to meet you Sakura! Nata said with a smile. Hi, Sakura, Mecca said. hi, she said bowing her head again. she s cute, said Ben leaning across the table whispering into my ear. LOL, I said.  
Soon, fifth and sixth passed by slowly and it was time to go home. As I walk out of Chemistry, zipping my backpack up, I accidently dropped the papers that Mr. Blake handed out to us. I bent down quickly to pick up the papers, shoving the papers in to my backpack. I got up while zipping my backpack I accidently bumped heads with someone without looking. Sorry!...Ow! I said in pain with my hand on my head. I looked up to see who it was and it was Tyler covering his nose with his hands looking at me. Oh my gosh! I m so sorry! I m so freakn sorry! I said freaking out. I quickly ran down the hall to the gates and got on the bus. I quickly went and sat next to Nata in the front seat. what happened to you? Nata said. I..I..I Hit..I..paper..I, I said out of breath. what you do? Nata said, Breathe first! breathe! I don t want you to die yet! okay, I said taking big breaths, one at a time. okay, so now tell me what happened, she said. I was walking out of sixth period, and I dropped my papers accidently and so I bent down to pick it up, and when I got up I accidently head bump someone in the nose, I said embarrassly. Laugh my fuckn ass off! she said laughing, who d you head bump? Tyler, I said. who s Tyler again? she said. the pretty guy, I said. oh, she said with her smile fading away. what? I said, what s wrong with you? nothing, why? she said. never mind, I said.  
When I finally got home around three-thirty three, I went to my room and took off my shoes and socks and threw my backpack on the floor. I turned on my computer and signed on to the chat room. An hour later, I got another private message from mutantboy13.

mutantboy13 : hey

sweetdollface7 : what?

mutantboy13 : we didn t finish our conversation last night (:

sweetdollface7 : well, I did -.-

mutantboy13 : I went to school today but, I just went there to register

sweetdollface7 : Like I care?

mutantboy13 : you should(: because what if we have the same classes?

sweetdollface7 : no, we re not

mutantboy13 :I said if, why would I want a class with you for, you d probably make it bitter. LMFAO! (:

sweetdollface7 : yep

mutantboy13 : yea

sweetdollface7 : why do you even talk to me!

mutantboy13 : because I have nothing else to do.

sweetdollface7 : shut the fuck up and go do something!  
I hate you! FUCK! shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone! You re so annoying!

mutantboy13 : and you re a ugly bitter cucumber

sweetdollface7 : fine! whatever! shut the fuck up

mutantboy13 : calm down, take a joke!

sweetdollface7 : You calm down!

mutantboy13 : I am calm xP

sweetdollface7 : shut the fuck up

mutantboy13 : you know, I can t stand people who disrespect me for no reason.

sweetdollface7 : well, I have a reason

mutantboy13 : what is it then?

sweetdollface7 : your annoying!

mutantboy13 : annoying like yourself!

sweetdollface7 : shut the fuck up!

mutantboy13 : then you know its true then since you keep overreacting

sweetdollface7 : no its not!

mutantboy13 :damn your weird,

sweetdollface7 : shut the fuck up!

-sweetdollface7 has sign off

I quickly signed off and turned off the computer. I was so mad and annoyed at him. What kind of freak does that, I thought to myself. I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat for a snack. Since I m the only child, it s pretty lonely in the house when mom and dad are off to work, but I m use to it.  
Later that evening my mom and dad got home from work around five-thirty, they said that they have special news to tell me. They told me to sit down on the couch and listen to what they have to say. My dad is white, Korean, and Portuguese. As, my mom is hmong. Since my dad s dad is full white, he carries the family last name Kent. I m one fourth everything in my family I think, I don t know. A lot of people say I look more Asian, with a white last name. Clarisse, your mother and I have notice that you ve been lonely for a very long time, and since your growing up we decided on something a while back, said dad. what is it? I said curiously. well, your father and I took a long time to do this and since, like your father said, you re growing up we decided that we re going to-, Your getting me a car! I cut in excitedly screaming while my mom was talking. My parents both looked at each other and then back at me. uhm no honey, said mom. I then felt embarrassed in front of my parents for the first time in a long time for my silly assumptions. then what? I said. well, uhmm dear you tell her, said mom. why do I have to tell her? you tell her, said dad. well, you did it! my mom said while shoving my dad on the stomach. we both did, he said. fine, let s both tell her, said mom. tell me what? spit it out! I said anxiously. we re going to have a baby! they both said at the same time. The room became quiet and the atmosphere became awkward again. I just stood there looking at them with a confused look. I knew she was going to act like this, Dad said. shut up, said mom. I suddenly cracked a smile and started to scream for joy. Oh my gosh! are you serious! I said excitedly. Ha! you were wrong, said mom. how many months are you? I said curiously again. well, I am 4 months pregnant, she said. I see no difference in your tummy, I said looking closely at her stomach. well, I am, she said.  
Later that night before bed, I was thinking about what Tyler said to me this morning even though we met for the first time. I grabbed my phone and texted Nata and Mecca, my mom is gonna have a baby! I ma have a baby brother or sister! it s either I m dreaming or not, my school year started to sound like a Korean drama somehow. Korean dramas sometimes start off with a boy and girl hating each other, and then ends up with each other, but I m pretty sure that s not going to happen, because who would like a girl like me. I turned off my lamp and crawled under my blanket. I wonder what tomorrow would be like, I said to myself quietly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

*BEEP BEEP, goes my alarm clock at six-thirty three. The second day of school is always a good day for me, because everything usually goes the way I want it every year. Last year on the second day of school, I asked my mom if I could skip school and go to Disneyland just for the heck of it and we did. As I was getting ready, I noticed a big red pimple on my forehead, right between my eyebrows. AWW! why today, I said while trying to pop it. Damn, it s not ready yet, what the fuck! I said angrily at myself. I ran into my parents room to grab my mom s make up bag and applied cover up on my pimple. there, I said smiling big at myself in the mirror, nobody can tell now. I ran back to my room to check what time it was, grabbed my backpack on the ground, and left to the bus stop.  
When we got to school, Nata and Mecca looked at me with strange faces. what s that tan spot on your forehead? said Mecca. cover up, I said back. well, we can see it, said Nata, it s like popping out the most. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. take it off, it looks like you re a hindu, said Nata yea, haha, here let me take it off for you in the bathroom, Mecca said. We walked to the bathroom while I was covering my face the whole entire way there and Mecca wiped it off my face. there you go, she said. I feel so stupid, I said embarrassingly. They both started to laughing again and walked out of the bathroom.  
First period is so boring, all Ms. Freggs ever talk about is how great world war two was and explaining how it all started. Almost half asleep, I looked around to see who was even listening to her and I m pretty sure no one was. Clarisse-chan? said Sakura. I slowly turned to her and looked at her. yes? I replied back. Thank you for letting me sit with you and your friends at lunch yesterday, she said without giving me eye contact. your welcome, I said smiling at her you can sit with us today also. She then glanced at me and bowed her head at me okay, she said quietly. Sakura is so strange today, she won t even give me eye contact. No, talking when I m talking in class Miss. Kent! said Ms. Freggs in a super pissed off tone. Everyone in class turned around and looked at me. uhm sorry, I said quietly shushing up. She rolled her eyes at me and wrote my name on the board. What! why d you write my name on the board? I said yelling out to Ms. Freggs. It s a warning, I won t let anyone disrespect me in my own class room when I m talking, she said sounding even more pissed off. this is a warning, if you talk back to me, I m sending you to ocar, she said seriously. Class finally end and it was off to second period. As I walked out the door, Tyler quickly squeezed through the door before me and said, pay attention more in class next time, trouble maker, smiling again at me. I smiled back feeling a little bit more embarrassed.  
Sixth period at last, now I can chill in there without getting bothered by anyone. Mr. Blake was just showing us a video about chemicals and all that other stuff. The dark and cool air was so perfect in here. Since I sit in my own table while everyone is up in the front sitting with other people. For me, I don t like to interact much with kids in school, because I hate making relationships with them and then get into fights with them, even though I never had been in one. So, I m just sitting there in my seat with my head down, falling half asleep because chemistry is so boring. Ten minutes into class since the movie started and it was already dead boring. While I was half paying attention to the movie in the dark, a bright light came in. I looked up to see who it was and a dark shadow figure appeared. Everyone soon turned around to see who it was. I didn t seem to care because I was already tired enough to look up and waste my time to see who it was. I heard foot steps to Mr. Blake s desk and I heard him saying So, you just transferred? yea, said the dark shadow. so, what s your name? said Mr. Blake, Dylan Oh, said the dark shadow. Once I heard his name, I got straight up and stared at him. I couldn t get a good view to see how he looked like since it was dark in the room. well, Dylan there s an empty seat over there in the back next to the girl near the big shelves. Fuck! I said to myself quietly. As he was walking towards me I covered myself and stared at the television screen. Covering my face with my arms wasn t helping at all, once he sat next to me. I can feel him staring at me, it s the feeling when you know that someone is staring at you from a short or long matter of distance and you tend to stare back at them.  
After the video was over, Mr. Blake turned on the lights, which made me freak out even more. Is he really? oh my gosh, I said to myself, Oh my gosh! I m gonna die..I m gonna die..I m gonna die! I thought to myself. I turned the other way, facing the shelves so he wouldn't see my face. uhmm, hey.. he said. I glanced at him and he was staring at me with an awkward looking face expression. huh? I said turning back around trying not to give him eye contact. here, he said handing me a piece of paper that Mr. Blake had passed out to everybody to answer about what we learned from the video which is due tomorrow before class. I took the paper from him and quickly turned back around the other way pretending to read the paper by covering my face with it. The atmosphere then became really awkward and uncomfortable even more after that.  
Sixth period finally ended, and I quickly ran out of the room first through the door. While running and shoving the paper in my backpack at the same time, without looking, I accidentally tripped on my own foot and landed straight on my face. I opened my eyes from blacking out for a moment and my face started to burn up from clumsiness. I got up and looked around me, and everyone around me were laughing. Are you okay? haha, said someone from behind. I turned around and it was Tyler. uhh, huh? I said sounding confused. Are you okay? he said again smiling his sweet, sweet smile. huh? I said dumbly. He looked at me with a strange look and scratched his chin. Do you have a hearing problem? he said to me. My face started to burn up even more, and my ears started to twitch a bit. huh? I said again sounding even more stupid. He smiled at me and then gave me another strange look and started to laugh. well, be careful, I got to go now, laters, he said touching my left shoulder while walking away. huh? I said to myself quietly.  
When I got home around three-thirty, I went to onto the computer. I signed onto the chat room to see who s online. *Beep Beep, Beep Beep, I looked at my phone and it was Nata calling. yea? I said, hey, She said in a death tone. what s wrong with you? I said. Penelope is a bitch man! FML! she said sounding really disappointed. Penelope is one of Nata s first love. Supposedly, Penelope is her first love, love at first sight at the bus stop. what did she do? I said sounding carelessly. She s still in love with her ex, Jazmin! FML! she said angrily, Man, I should ve listened to you and Mecca! she said again for the hundredth time in a row. well, you didn t, can t turn back now, I said. The phone line was dead silence for a moment then I started to hear weeping on the other line. are you crying? I said curiously, yea she said quietly. Don t cry! it s not worth it! I said yelling to the phone as loud as I can. I know, but then I wasted a whole year just following her, when she told me that we can t be together, she said crying even harder. chill, chillax, calm down alright? I said, talk to you tomorrow alright? and then tell me again alright. okay, bye, she said.  
I looked at the computer screen and another private message from mutantboy13 popped up. My heart started to race and my hands started to sweat with fear. He knows how I am! I said to myself. Just stay calm and act like you don t know anything, I said to myself again.

mutantboy13 : I didn t see you today

sweetdollface7 : that s nice

mutantboy13 : i ll find you soon

sweetdollface7 : NO, you aren t

mutantboy13 : I am, don t doubt me

sweetdollface7 : why do you keep talking to me!

mutantboy13 : why do you keep answering me?

sweetdollface7 : Because you re annoying!

mutantboy13 : If I were annoying as you say I was, then you wouldn t be replying back to me

sweetdollface7 : shut the fuck up and leave me alone creep!

mutantboy13 : I m no creep, you re just overreacting

sweetdollface7 : no, im not

mutantboy13 : fine, whatever

-sweetdollface7 has sign off

The next morning, when I got to school, I felt chills coming up my spine. Today, is going to be a good day, I said to myself, There s a lot of Dylan Oh s..He s a different person. Hey! someone from behind yelled out, tapping my shoulder. AH! I screamed out loud. I turned around to see who it was and it was Ben laughing at me. Oh, it s you, I said feeling relieved. He stared at me for a moment and started to laugh. haha, I scared you? I m sorry, he said. I thought you were the creep, Dylan, I said. Dylan? who is he again? Ben said, wanting to know. The scary guy that keeps messaging me, I said. Oh yea! he said, what about him?. He s in her sixth period class, Mecca said with a giggle. My eyes grew big, and I had already forgot about sixth period for a moment. Oh fuck! I said feeling scared again. It s okay Clarisse, he won t do anything to you, Nata said while yawning. What s wrong with your eyes? said Ben, trying to poke Nata s eyes. I cried last night about Penelope, She said with her voice all cracked up. Mecca and I turned our heads and looked at eachother and right back to Nata. Your dumb, we both said at the same time and walked away with Ben. What! she said sounding confused.  
First period is the most boring class, out of all my other classes. All Ms. Freggs ever brag about is her Old cat Fat Willy and her high school years, when she was our age. What kind of world history is this? I said to Sakura. yea, she said not giving me eye contact again. I mean, this isn t even history at all! I said quietly as I can. I looked closely at Sakura and her face was burning pink. Are you sick? I whispered to her. She glanced at me and her face began to turn bright pink. Uhmm, no, she said. I looked at her a little longer and her face suddenly turn red. Let me feel your head, I said reaching out to feel her forehead. Your not burning up, but your cheeks are red, I said. Are you blushing? I said curiously, why are you blushing? She looked at me and didn t even dare to say a word to me. Do you like someone? or are you just shy to talk to me, I said. I looked at her a little longer and saw her staring at a boy in front of us for a very long time now. Do you like the boy in front of us? I said leaning towards her, whispering as quietly as I can so he wouldn t hear me. She looked at me and still didn t say a word, while leaning back a little. I ll take that as a maybe, okay? I said smiling at her.  
First, second, third, and fourth period finally passed by and it was off to lunch. For the first time, I noticed that Ben has dressed up nice to school. He was wearing a white collar long sleeve with a black vest and slack with fancy looking shoes, and his hair gelled to the side. When did you dress like that? said Nata munching on some carrot sticks. Since this morning, on my way to school, duh! he said sounding offended. I didn t notice you wearing those clothes til now, LOL, said Mecca messing with his hair. haha, I thought you were wearing what you wore on Monday, I said laughing. He rolled his eyes at us and began eating his messy sloppy joe. who are you trying to impress? said Nata with her mouth full. Ben then blushed, but kept eating his sloppy joe. yea who? or did you just want to dress nice today, I said laughing again. Can t a man like me dress nice like this to school? He said with confidence. We all looked at him and then at each other. Hey Sakura! I yelled out to her. She looked at me and began to walk towards our table. Ben got up and fixed himself up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Dude! you got sloppy joe stains on your sleeve! Mecca said to Ben. He looked at his sleeve and started to freak out. Oh my gosh! he said panicking. Sakura came and sat next to me as usual and said her hellos to everyone as usual. Hey Clarisse! said Jasper waving at me from the other table. Jasper is one of my close friends. He has long-ish black hair with brown eyes and a body of a body builder. what? I said to him. Come over here! we want to ask you something, he said with a smile. I walked over to his table and sat down next to him. what? I said curiously. who s that girl with the short hair? said a dude name Dave. I looked back at my table and they were talking about Sakura. A girl I know in first period, I said, she s an exchange student from japan, why? They all looked at her and then back at me. She s cute, said Jasper. I looked at her again and then back at them. who? I said sounding confused. The japan girl, Dave said rubbing his stomach. what s her name? said Jasper curiously. Sakura? I said. Sakura? as in Sakura from naruto? he said while laughing. They all began laughing and started to talk about naruto. okay? I said turning back slowly walking to my table. When I sat down and looked at my tray, I noticed that there aren t any food on it anymore. where s my food? I yelled out,loud enough for the people on my table to hear only. They all started laughing and pointed at Nata. I looked at Nata and she smiled shyly.  
One more period til school ends, YES! I thought to myself. I sat down in my seat and took out the paper from yesterday. As I was digging through my small backpack pocket for a pencil, I over heard two girls talking about a new kid in our class. he s fucking cute! said a girl name Charisse. I know right! I think I m in love, said the other girl. I heard he s in our class, said the girl charisse again. I know! I looked at his schedule today in second period and this is the second class I have with him, said the other girl. I looked at them and they slowly turned their heads at me. I looked back to my backpack and began digging through my backpack again.  
The bell finally rings for class to start and a boy walks in from the bright light. Is he the same kid from yesterday? I thought to myself, Nah, he s not, he could be the boy the two girls were talking about earlier. The boy had longish dirty blonde hair, ocean colored eyes and a cute simple smile. He had ear piercings on both of his ears, and a nice body figure. He was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt, with a dark purple sweater vest with his shirt collar sticking out, dark gray slim jeans, and white slip-on vans. The moment he walked in, I just kept staring at him without blinking an eye. sorry for being late, the boy said. Mr. Blake nodded his eyes and began taking attendance. The boy looked around for a seat and found a seat next to me. Hi, he said smiling at me while taking his seat. hi, I said back to him. Clarisse Kent? Mr. Blake called out, Here! I said. I found my pencil and wrote my name on the paper from yesterday. I glanced back and looked at the boy and he was looking at me with a strange look on us face. I quickly turned my head back around and began finishing answering some questions on my paper. Dylan Oh? Mr. Blake called out. Chills started to run up my back again and goose bumps covered my whole body. I looked around to see who Dylan Oh was and there was no answer. Dylan Oh? Mr. Blake called out again. I looked at the boy and he was still staring at me. Is Dylan not here? Mr. Blake said. The girl in front of me slapped my table and the boy next to me turned his head around her. huh? he said to her. She waved hello, and pointed to Mr. Blake. Here! the boy yelled out. Okay, so you are here, Mr. Blake said and began taking attendance again. Chills began running up and down my back and little hairs on my arm started to stick up. I slowly turned my head towards him and he was staring at me again. And I thought that he s not, I said to myself in my head. We sat there in mid air, just staring at eachother for an entire minute. Stop drooling over eachother and pass down your papers! said the girl in front of me. As I was still staring at him with shock, he smiled and grabbed our papers and handed it to the girl. I told you so, he said with a evil looking smile and turned his head to face the front. Clarisse? Clarisse! yelled Mr. Blake standing in front of the class. I turned around and faced him and everyone in the class was staring at me. huh? I said, stop daydreaming, and pay attention in class please, he said sounding disappointed. I then heard a laugh and I turned around and it was the boy laughing.  
The clock strikes three o six and it was time to go home. I quickly shoved my papers in my backpack and walked as fast as I can to the door. When I walked out of the door, someone pulled me back just when I was almost out. I turned around to see who it was and it was the boy. He laughed at me and smiled while pushing me off to the side and walked out before me. Hey! I yelled out. He stopped and turned back around and walked towards me. what? he said lazily with a smile, what do you want? Are you? I said making sure who he was. Am I what? he replied back. I stopped and thought about what I was gonna say to him. Am I what? he said again. never mind, I said back, Am I your stalker? he said smiling bigger this time. Chills ran up my back again and my eyes started to water. I paused for a moment and someone tapped me on my shoulders, hey. I slowly turned around and it was Tyler. He looked at me and smiled, You dropped this, this morning on your way out of first period today, he said smiling. I looked at his hand and it was my s.s.r book that I was looking for during third period. I was looking for that! I said happily. He smiled and handed it to me. well, see you later, I have a bus to catch, he said walking off towards Dylan. As I was watching him walk off, he stopped smiling and stood next to Dylan for a moment and bowed his head at him. Dylan also stopped smiling and bowed his head back, as Tyler walked off. While watching them saying hello, the atmosphere became awkward. do they know eachother? I said to myself. I looked at my phone and it was about time for the bus to leave. FUCK! I screamed, and quickly ran off. I looked back and for some reason, Dylan just stood there looking down, scratching his head while kicking small pebbles.  
It s Friday at last! said Nata happily yawning, while munching her carrot sticks. I know right! said Mecca agreeing. what should we do for the weekend? I said with my mouth full of tater tots. We stopped and thought about what we could do for the weekend, since it s been a long week. Let s go to the mall! said Mecca, we can go shopping! she said excitedly. Nata and I looked at eachother and back at Mecca. I don t have any money, I said munching on one of Nata s carrot sticks. I do! Mecca said, C mon! I haven t bought a new outfit in like two days! she said desperately. Nata and I looked at eachother again and right back at her. In two days? Nata said.  
Yea! duh, that s what I just said, Mecca replied back. Why don t you two just ask for money from your parents? She said. Fine, whatever, I said. Yay! she said. Don t you think Ben has been with Sakura too much lately? Nata said looking at them walking to the table. Yea, but who cares, said Mecca. who wants me to throw away their trash? I said while getting up. Me! They both said at the same time. I grabbed their trays and walked up the steps to the trashcan. As I was walking back to the table, I accidentally bumped into someone when I wasn t looking, on my down the steps. Ahh! Fuck! I looked up to see who it was and it was Dylan. When I accidentally bumped into him, I knocked his tray over and his clothes got stained with ketchup and chocolate milk. Sorr-oh wait you deserve that for bumping into me, I said. He looked at me looking super pissed off and grabbed me by the arm. Do you know how much this shirt is? he said angrily. I looked at his shirt, and it was some kind of weird designer brand I think. Let me guess, as much as your face? I said without hesitation. Exactly! as much as your ugly face! he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everybody turned around and looked at us and there was silence. He looked at me looking super pissed off and raised his left arm. He swing his left arm towards my face, as I flinched to cover my face. When he swingged his left arm, his right arm wrapped around me, and he hugged me tight and closely. I uncovered my face and looked around to see what happened to me. A sweet smell, came from somewhere as I looked around. Everyone was looking at me and I saw Nata, Mecca, Ben, and Sakura staring at me with shocking faces. I start to feel a little tight around my chest and something heavy on my left shoulder. I looked to the side and it was Dylan s head. Ahhhhhh! Get the fuck off of me! I screamed out. I pushed him off and looked at his face. His face had a grin on it and his eyes were on my shirt. I followed his gaze and looked down at my shirt. There were red and light brown stains on my shirt. I looked up at him, and he started to smile. Now, we re even bitter cucumber, he said and walked down the steps to his friends. I looked around and everyone was staring at me like I m a ghost or something. I went back to the table and sat down. We thought he was gonna hit you! Nata said feeling relieved. Yea! we thought you were gonna get punched in the face for knocking his tray over! Mecca said. You should ve been careful! said Ben. I looked down at my shirt and I decided that the game is on. Who is he anyways? said Nata, He s cute. I looked at Nata with a serious disgusted look and her smile vanished away. He s the fucking creep, I said angrily. They all looked at eachother and back at me, The dude name Dylan Ah or something like that, said Mecca. Dylan Oh, you mean, said Nata smiling happily. He s cute! said Ben. Not in my world, I said,"Not in my fucking world, that bitch is dead! i tell you! Dead!" i said. They all looked at me again and quietly whispered to eachother. 


End file.
